


Grande Non Fat No Whip Mocha

by dontwantyourcrown



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Barista!Blaine, M/M, coffee shop AU, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantyourcrown/pseuds/dontwantyourcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely unrelated to You're The Cream In My Coffee. This is a Barista!Blaine AU. One shot only, first meetings AU where Kurt is a frequent visitor to a coffee shop and Blaine wonders why he's so paranoid about his drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grande Non Fat No Whip Mocha

Blaine knows by now that Kurt Hummel comes in every morning at exactly 6:25 and always orders the same thing. One grande, non-fat, no whip, mocha. It's always right before their huge rush, and even though Blaine has made this drink at least sixty times in the last three months, Kurt always stares at him like he's waiting for Blaine to mess up.

He doesn't do it to anyone else either. When Brett or Madison are on bar and Blaine is on reg, (how he found out Kurt's last name, credit cards are good for something), he stands a little off to the side where the pick up station is. It's almost maddening... Alright, it does irk him a little bit because Kurt never watches Brett, and really, if someone is going to make his drink wrong, that would probably be Brett.

The thing is, Kurt is also very quiet. Even after being a regular for over three months and everyone knows his drink, he doesn't connect much with any of the barista's. Madison says it's because he thinks he's above them, doesn't want to associate himself with lesser beings, but Blaine doesn't buy that. Kurt always tips a dollar, and even though he dresses in outfits that cost the amount of Blaine's rent, he's never gotten that vibe... Plus, he's kind of amazingly beautiful, which is neither here nor there, but Blaine can't help but also thinks he looks just as kind, but both are things that Blaine tries to not go over and over in his head too much.

However, the staring does start to grate on him. If he would talk at least that would be something. Blaine has customers, regulars, that love to chat while he's making coffee. He knows all about their kids, significant others, hobbies, and whatever they're up to. Not Kurt though, who watches him silently, probably fearing for his mocha's life.

He's not on register this morning, and it's already been a pretty rough day considering they opened two hours earlier. Night crew completely screwed them over, dishes left in the sink, the floor was a mess, and the bar didn't look like it had been cleaned. And of course, it had to be the one morning where someone called out so there is only two of them, scrambling to get everything done, and then having extra work once they opened the store.

Two customers have already yelled at him, one had gotten the wrong drink, and the other complained that the coffee was too strong. Though neither are his fault, he still gets the beating for it and it's left him feeling run over.

It's luck that two partners show up early, clocking in and helping out with what needs to get done but Blaine is still a little fragile when Kurt comes through the door. He's the only customer, and Madison rings him up, but Blaine's already started on his drink. Milk going, shots in the cup, and grabbing the mocha powder for it.

He's whisking the powder and espresso together when Kurt is eyeing him. Doesn't even have to look up to know that's what he's doing.

He finishes up the milk, pours it into the cup, and tops it with a lid. All under the scrutiny of Kurt's gaze, and before Kurt can grab his drink once Blaine has set it down, he just has to know. 'Do you have some sort of problem with me?'

Kurt looks genuinely surprised to even be spoken to. 'Excuse me?' He even sounds apologetic.

Blaine can't stop now though, even though he's sure that his supervisor would probably write him up for this. 'Every time I make your drink. You just stand there and watch me like I'm going to mess it up. No one else, just me, and I know I've never screwed it up, so I just want to know why you constantly have to stare at me.'

Kurt turns red, 'oh, oh my god. That's, that's not it at all. You always make it perfect.'

'Okay...' Blaine doesn't get where this is going, obviously Kurt's embarrassed and he is definitely going to get a write up for this now.

'I um,' Kurt glances around the coffee shop, but Madison is at the coffee grinder, and definitely can't hear because of how loud that is. 'I never meant to offend you, really. That is the furthest thing it could be.'

Oh. OH. Blaine can't believe it. He has to crack a smile because it's not like he's not equally fascinated with Kurt. Before, he tried not to notice how utterly gorgeous the boy was thanks to all the watching, but now that he knows why...

He grabs the cup, and the extra sharpie from his apron pocket. It's easy to scribble his name across the top of the cup, along with his number. When he's finished, he hands the drink to Kurt, fingertips skimming over his hand. 'I get off at noon, perhaps we could meet up?'

Relief floods through Kurt's face, 'you mean, you aren't offended?'

'No. Now that I know why.' Blaine knows he only has a few more minutes before other partners start to come in, and their rush will start. 'And honestly, you've been on my mind for three months.'

It's Kurt's turn to smile. 'Okay. I'll see you later today then.'

And despite how horrible today has started and likely to continue in that same fashion, Blaine is happy, seeing that grin on Kurt's face, and he did that, it makes him so warm inside. 'You definitely will.' Is all he can say, and then Kurt's walking out the door, just as his fellow partners walk in.

Later, when Blaine is on his lunch, there's a text from an unknown number. **So when do I get to know your coffee order?**


End file.
